


untitled mini-fic #1

by quantumducky



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, i wanted to call it a drabble but techncially a drabble is 100 words and this is. more than that, it's like a meet-cute except they already know each other lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumducky/pseuds/quantumducky
Summary: "Did it hurt?""...What?""When I knocked you over just now.  I'm terribly sorry."





	untitled mini-fic #1

**Author's Note:**

> im pretty sure this was inspired by a tumblr post but it's been literal months since i wrote it before i remembered to post it so i have no idea anymore

“Did it hurt?”

“What?” Patton squeaked, blushing fiercely as he stared up at Roman.  Was this really happening right now?! “I mean, uh- did what hurt?”

“When- when I knocked you over just now.”  Roman rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and offered his other hand to help Patton up.  “I’m terribly sorry, I was just in such a hurry to write down this new idea- but that’s no excuse for injuring you!  I hope you can forgive me, dearest Patton.”

Patton blushed even harder now, partly out of embarrassment and partly at having been called “dearest.”  “Right! That. No, I’m, I’m fine! No worries!” He laughed and accepted Roman’s hand, and enjoyed holding onto it entirely too much as he was pulled to his feet like he weighed nothing.

“Thank goodness,” Roman sighed.  “I’d feel simply awful if you were hurt.”  He gave Patton a concerned look upon hearing him make a very high-pitched, rather distressed-sounding noise.  “Er… are you absolutely certain you’re alright? You seem a bit-”

“No- I mean, yes!  Not hurt, I promise- um, you should probably get back to that idea, right?”  Patton didn’t want Roman to go away, but he did very much want to be free of this situation before he embarrassed himself.  He was too gay for this.

Roman’s face- no, his entire posture lit up.  “That’s right! Come with me, I’ll tell you about it and you can see how amazing it is, I promise you won’t be disappointed!”  He grabbed Patton’s hand again and started leading him down the hall, assuming (correctly) that he wouldn’t mind listening.

Patton, allowing himself to be dragged to Roman’s room, smiled giddily where the other couldn’t see him.  If this was the end result, he should get knocked to the floor more often.


End file.
